


Colors

by kristsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, priest!dean au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes on a new responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of hopefully many fics in this 'verse. If you want a little background please visit my tumblr posts [ part one ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/138749226339/priestdean-au-part-one-dean-sam-winchester), [ part two ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/138749107424/priestdean-au-part-2-dean-winchester), and [ part three ](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/138792057374/priestdean-au-part-three-location).  
> I want to give a HUGE shout out to my beta [ obsessivereader ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader) who helped me so, so much, especially with phrasing and getting rid of filler words.

Dean lets out a sigh as he steps onto the pipe organ balcony. It's always been his favorite hideout ever since he and Sammy moved into the orphanage next door. So few people knew where the hidden staircase was that he was rarely ever bothered there. It was a place he went to when he needed to be by himself for awhile, or when thoughts of his parents hammered away at his head. He'd even used it once to win the most epic game of hide and seek. It's been too long since he's had a free moment to himself to come up here, always too many things to do at the Church. But after the news he's just received, he needs to take this moment to just sit by the organ and let his mind drift.

It isn’t an overly large space, but there’s enough room to move around, and because there are only three walls, it doesn’t feel cramped. Dean has always been comforted by the large wood and metal organ against the back wall. Something about the warmth from the dark wood and the way the pipes reflect and bend the light. He never learned how to play it; all the pedals and the multiple keyboards just seemed too complicated for him, but anytime it needed to be cleaned, Dean was always the first to offer. He felt like this was something he was able to take care of, and not worry about letting it down. 

One of the things he likes best about the space is being surrounded by all that warm dark wood, and intervals of bright stained glass windows. Much of the stained glass around the church depicts religious scenes for obvious reasons, but here in the balcony it’s all just small colorful rosettes. He loves to track the colors along the floor. Reds, blues, greens, oranges, yellows; swirling and mixing, dancing through the day. 

He also loves it when the organ actually gets used. Which, unfortunately, isn’t often enough. The only person who plays it anymore is Missouri, and she comes by only on the rare occasion the Church needs her for a consult. Dean loves her visits. She always has some new bit of lore to share with him and a special little treat. And sometimes, if he’s lucky, she’ll play the organ before she leaves. 

Everyone would be down in the pews when she played, to get the full acoustic effect. Everyone except Dean. He would sit up in the balcony with Missouri, eating his snack, watching the colors on the floor, listening to the music soar. 

But today, his favorite spot isn’t bringing him any peace, and the colors on the floor don’t look right and-- He presses his hands to his eyes and refuses to acknowledge the dampness that leaves behind. He’s so proud of Sammy, so goddamned proud, but Sammy’s leaving him, the only family he’s got left, and Sammy’s leaving him and heading across the country and he wants Sammy to be happy, but that small part of him that’s been left behind too many times wishes he wasn’t being left behind yet again.

Dean scrubs his hand over his face. His thoughts keep circling round and round. He needs to stop. He just needs to stop thinking for a while. He sits and watches the colors crawl slowly across the floor.

After the colors start to fade into darkness, Dean gets up and stretches out the kinks he got from sitting for so long and smoothes out the wrinkles in his cassock. Even though he isn’t feeling a whole lot better, the escape helped calm his thoughts, and get everything back under control. He forgot to turn on the lights in the corridor the staircase from the balcony exits into, but he’s been down these stairs a million times and doesn’t worry about it. Of course this time Dean nearly runs into Father Mark as he steps off the last stair. Father Mark has always stood out to Dean. Ever since Dean was little, he’d always loved the Father’s halo of white hair, goatee and small round glasses. He also never went anywhere without a set of rosary beads. It’s a surprise Dean didn’t hear the soft clicking of the beads. “Sorry Father, wasn’t paying attention.” 

Father Mark holds up his hand. “Quite alright Dean, I was just coming to find you anyway.”

“Oh, sorry I was uhh...” Dean trails off and rubs the back of his neck.

Father Mark quirks an eyebrow and gives him a knowing smile. “Hiding again?” 

Dean ducks his head when heat crawls up his cheeks. “Yeah, yeah you could say that. What did you need, Father?”

“I was coming to find you because we just received news that Father Jim is retiring from our parish out in Westwood.” Father Mark studies Dean for a moment. His voice is serious when he continues. “We have discussed who would be best to succeed him. We all think you would be the best fit for the job.”

Westwood. Dean gapes at Father Mark. Westwood is the most supernaturally active parish on this side of the country, and they want him to lead it. He’s...that’s...that’s a lot of responsibility. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “Wow Father, really? That’s awesome.”

“Yes, Dean, I believe ‘awesome’ is as good a word as any. Now that your brother is moving on to further horizons we believe you are ready as well.” Father Mark pauses to gauge Dean’s reaction. He has always been easy to read and surprisingly enough, there is less pain in Dean’s expression than he would have expected. The escape must have actually done some good. “This isn’t just about Samuel though. We do believe you are ready, and that you can handle Westwood. But we all knew you wouldn’t leave before him. Father Jim will stay with you for the next month or two just to get you settled in, and make the transition a bit easier. Does that sound good to you?”

Dean can’t believe it. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Excellent, be ready to leave after Samuel leaves for California, alright?”

“Thank you, Father. I’ll try to not let you down,” Dean barely gets out before he’s off to tell Sam the good news. A parish of his own. People to take care of, protect from the darker side of the world. It won’t be the same as having Sam at his side, but it’s still something. He hopes he doesn’t let them down.


End file.
